The Addiction
by Baby Doll24
Summary: What if Bella,wasn't Bella at all? Bella was brought into a hospital at 15, only months later to be possessed by a demon. That Demon? Ruth Swanson, Ruby's older sister. years past, Sam needs help with his addiction and he can't find ruby, so he finds Ruth
1. Chapter 1

"What are we doing here Sam?" Dean asked his brother, annoyed that he didn't know where they were or who they were seeing. Sam sighed, and rubied his neck, looking up from the paper he had in his hand, witch Dean noticed him looking at more and more after he got that call, to the big white house in front of them.

"Just going to see an old friend." Sam said swinging the impala's door open, walking up the little walkway to the front door. Dean then sighed, and got out to fallow his brother.

Sam had knocked at the door a few times and steped back when a small black-haired pixie-looking girl opened the door.

"Yes?" She questioned looking between the two brothers, looking confused and frustrated.

Sam smiled at her, "Hi, Your Alice right?" She frowned but nodded yes. "I'm Sam Wesson, an old family friend of Bella's. I was just wondering if she was here, I just came back from Charlie's place, and she only ever told me about these two places." He made a face, looking very upset.

"Yes, She's here," She nodded, opening the door more, letting the two older (looking) men in her house. "Bells!" She called out up the stairs, leading the boys away.

"SAM!" They heard before a body crashed into the younger man. Sam chuckled, easily lifting 'Bella' up in a hug. Dean's eyes scanned her for any threat, but all he saw was a teenage girl, with bright grey eyes -almost like blind people- and hair dyed bright red. She huged him tightly, muttering how much she missed him. 'Bella' hopped, down from Sams arms, his eyes scanning her also.  
"You look just like your sisters Ruthie." He said quietly. Dean gasped but that was not heared as Edward loudly commented that her name was Bella, and she was an only child. 'Ruth' Dean thought, remembering that phone call.

_"Hello? Ruby?" Dean looked over at his brother and glared at him. He had been trying to get a hold of that _demon_ for a week, ever since they got Cas his meat-suit back._

_"Sam?" He looked up in shock, that wasn't Ruby._

_"Ruth? What are you doing with Ruby's phone?"_

_"Oh, deary, deary. _You don't know_, do you?" Sam shook his head._

_"No."_

_"Ruby's _Dead_"_

_"Well I know that."  
_

_"No. I mean...forget it. Look I can't talk right now. Do you have a pen?"_

_"Yeah, what is it"_

_"I'm posing as a human, trying to gather info. Name- Bella Swan. If you need anything, anything, go to 27 Forest Lane, Forks, Washington, and tell the man, Charlie, there that you used to baby-sit me when i was little, we had grown close over the years and you wanted to check and see how i was doing. If I'm not there, go past the turn-pike and start taking the back road out of town, take the second left turn. Be careful, and watch out for it, it's hidden."_

_"What should I tell them?"_

_"Your Sam _Wesson_, and an old family friend. A black-haired girl will probably answer the door possibly looking confused and frustrated, she's Alice, make it seem like you hadn't seen me in forever and what ever you need is super important."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, but i had to fix this before i posted the new chapter..**

**Love Anna and all hail to ADTR!**

**Previously On "The Addition"**

_"I'm posing as a human, trying to gather info. Name- Bella Swan. If you need anything, anything, go to 27 Forest Lane, Forks, Washington, and tell the man, Charlie, there that you used to baby-sit me when i was little, we had grown close over the years and you wanted to check and see how i was doing. If I'm not there, go past the turn-pike and start taking the back road out of town, take the second left turn. Be careful, and watch out for it, it's hidden."_

_"What should I tell them?"_

_"Your Sam _Wesson_, and an old family friend. A black-haired girl will probably answer the door possibly looking confused and frustrated, she's Alice, make it seem like you hadn't seen me in forever and what ever you need is super important._

***SPN******SPN******SPN******SPN***

Ruth's (Still in Bella's body) POV

"You look just like your sisters Ruthie." Sam spoke softly. Her vessel's eyes tired up, She hadn't been called Ruthie in years -almost 3, if her count was correct, as only Sam called her that- and her dead soul wormed slightly. She loved being called that. And of course, she loved hearing the vessels she picked were close to her sisters' vessels. She missed her sisters.

But, her soul coldend as she heard that thing -Edward- start to speak.

"Bella." His voice was hard, as he stared at Sam. "Her name is Bella and she doesn't have sisters! Bella how well do you know this man?" Ruth looked up, only to stare up at the -much- taller man as she told the fake story she had memorized.

"Very well. He used to baby-sit me when i was little, his dad and Phil were great friends, and a few years ago we went to school together, that's were i got the nickname Ruth." She briefly stooped to look at Edward. "Why love? Don't you think i would know my best friend?" She mocked, but it seems only Dean and Sam noticed it. Sam's lips twitched as he watched the sparkle come in to the demons eyes as the small girl who had lead him in and the man who claimed to know her so well, flinch, and he briefly thought he heard a whimper come from the girl. Sam caught the slight look Ruthie was giving him, and just for fun decided to go with it.

"Wow." Sam bellowed, doing a full out yawn, stretching his arms above his head, shaking his head. "Man am i tired." He looked at Ruth, faking another yawn. She swept in just as Esme was about to speak.

"I'll Bring you guys home!" She said happily. "Charlie won't mind some house guests."

"But Bella!" Alice pouted "You were going to sleep over tonight!" She demanded.

"No i wasn't Alice." Ruth said innocently, as she had no plans to anyway. "Anyway, don't you want me to spend time with my friends? I never get to see them anymore" She said, looking mostly at Esme, as she had always been the one to feel bad about not leaving her with time for her human friends.

"But of course!" Esme said. "Go on dear. You know your always welcome," She paused, to stare at the hunters. "All of you"

As Ruth Sam and Dean left the big white house, Dean looked up after hearing a noise. Sam was staring happily at Ruthie, whose inter upper body was shaking with silent laughter. Even Dean saw why Sam liked her so much. She had an odd sense of humor, but she was cute. In a little sister way...He shook his head, _bad train Dean, _he thought to himself.


End file.
